C h a m p i o n
by stuffedninja101
Summary: "And he was aware that, for the first time, Jane was actually a girl."


** N**

Gunther scowled as he lifted a heavy wooden barrel, pausing every once in a while to wipe the sweat off his forehead. He was sixteen, for God's sake, and still doing his father's dirty jobs. The squire heaved the final barrel into the wagon and hauled himself to the door of a cabbage farmer to tell his father. Gunther knocked, waited for a bit, and then knocked again. Irritated with the boy's constant tapping, the Merchant slammed the door open and barked into his face.

"BOY!" Gunther winced. "Go to the village…and fetch me and the pleasant farmer some eateries." His father trusted a coin pouch into his hands and shooed him off. Shutting the door behind him, Gunther started down the hill that led to the village.

He arrived in the town shortly and inspected the brown sack of money, jumping out of the way for a man with a horse. It was more than enough for some cheap snacks. Whistling, Gunther ventured further into the heart of the village and found himself at the flea market. He glanced at the pouch in his hand and grinned. Why the hell not?

As Gunther strolled through the marketplace, he purchased his father's food ('A rare French cuisine!' as the vendor advertised.) and stowed it away in his satchel. He had spare time, for the Merchant and the cabbage farmer wouldn't be done talking for a while. The lad decided to gamble his chances as he advanced into the innermost part of the market. He had passed four uninteresting stands before stopping at an appealing foreign items one. The merchant who ran the stand was a middle-aged, handsome-enough man who had a gifted way with words. He weaved his explanation of a painted carving of a dragon with lovely terms and impressive vocabulary. Gunther could tell that this trader had experience.

He scoffed, however, when the merchant asked for a ridiculous price in exchange for the 'exquisite' trinket. One thing that he had learned from his father was to never settle for the first price. The squire knew quite a bit about haggling, due to the expeditions his father dragged him on. Gunther pushed the merchant into a low charge and purchased the dragon. He walked off with the toy as the stand-owner cursed after him. Rolling the painted ornament in his hand, Gunther mused.

"I'll tell her today, I swear."

Jane Turnkey was the girl he was infatuated with. The girl who jibed and pestered him on a daily basis. The girl who his father hated with a burning passion. The girl who was an excellent knight-in-training, though he hated to admit it.

Shaking his head, Gunther pushed all thoughts of a certain red-head out of his mind and rushed toward the farmer's house—eager to get to the castle as fast as he could.

* * *

Jane shivered ominously through her midday meal. Jester, with a spoon halfway to his mouth, questioned the Dragon rider in concern.

"Are you alright Jane?" She nodded and rubbed her goose-bumped arms.

"Yes…just a bit chilled." Jane had just started to eat again when Smithy voiced an earth-shattering statement.

"I am afraid you won't be able to join us in the afternoon ball game, Jane." The lady squire stared at the blacksmith in disbelief. Jester choked as he slurped down his soup, laughing like a madman. Spluttering, he faked sympathy as he reached out to grasp Jane's hands in his.

"What a shame, my lady knight. It seems that Smithy and I will have to win in this fine match." Jane tugged her hands out of Jester's hold, ignoring his hurt expression. She turned to Smithy and inquired maliciously.

"Smithy? Would you ever so kindly tell me why I, exactly, shall not participate in the game?" The queried boy finished his meal before speaking. He wiped his mouth with his gloved hand.

"I overheard Sir Theodore in the stables." Color drained out of Jane's face. "He seemed to say something about a 'duty' he needed you for after the midday meal." He shrugged nonchalantly.

Rake patted her back with compassion and gave her his condolences.

"I'll beat them for you Jane!" He encouraged. "They shall be begging for mercy!"

A fully recovered from rejection Jester guffawed.  
"'Tis hopeless Rake! Without Jane as your support, Smithy and I shall reign superior in this competition." Jane snapped back to attention, her eyes blazing.

"A knight _never _backs down Jester. I will be done with whatever duties Sir Theodore assigns me before you can even start the game. Then Rake and I," She gestured toward the proud gardener. "Will have you begging for mercy, I guarantee it!" Smirking, the clown stretched his hand out in good sportsmanship.

"May the best team win then?" Jane grinned. Taking his hand, she replied with confidence.

"Right. We shall." As they shook, Smithy and Rake, respectively, burst into laughter from the girl's witty comeback. Jester, who was flushed a dark red, spluttered to reply only to be cut off by Pepper's cry of indignation.

"Jane!" She called from the kitchen. "Sir Theodore's requesting you in the library!" Jane frowned as she rose from the table. She dipped her head and bent her legs in a crude curtsy to her friends and stalked off, grimacing at the boys' loud hysterics.

She _really _should not have done that.

* * *

The lady squire stumbled over a pile of dusty books near the entrance of the library. Furrowing her eyebrows in annoyance, she bent down to sort out the heavy volumes. Sir Theodore's voice startled Jane and made her drop the hardbacks in surprise. Turning, Jane bowed hurriedly in a flustered manner.

"I see you have already started to work Jane." She rubbed her toe in pain and amusement crept into the wise knight's tone. "Your task today is to clean out this whole library." Noticing Jane's look of horror, Sir Theodore quickly added. "You will not be alone, of course. Gunther should be here shortly to help you." Jane shrieked in protest.

"Sir Theodore! This will take me and Gunther the whole day!" The knight nodded.

"It is 'Gunther and I' Jane, and so it shall." He bowed and exited the library, 'probably anxious to exit this horrid place' Jane assumed. Sighing, the lady squire curved down to retrieve the books and ambled over to the nearest book shelf, getting to work.

Fifteen minutes into the task and Gunther finally showed up. Glowering, Jane pushed her fist into her hip and shifted her weight onto one leg.

"Where where you Gunther?" He rolled up his sleeves and began to sort out the books on a separate shelf than Jane's.

"Village." He grunted. Moaning, Jane collapsed onto a nearby desk.

"You know that is not what I mean."

"Then what _do _you mean, Jane?" Gunther, aggravated by her thickness complained. The girl shut her mouth quickly and fingered through a manuscript that was lying nearby.

"Soooo…." She drawled, passing a page. "Should we decide who's doing what exactly?" Gunther mumbled a short sentence as he raised a box that was filled to the brim with heavy books.  
"'Just sort out the library.' Pray tell, Jane, what is so difficult about following orders?" Furrowing her brows once again, Jane slammed her head on the table and silence filled the awkward tension in the room. She mumbled under her breath.

"This is taking so long."

Gunther glared. "Right. Because you—" He set the box down to the side to lift a different one, his sweat dripping down his neck. "—obviously have the hardest task to do, am I right?"

Jane jumped to her feet to start work again. Pondering to herself, she questioned why Gunther was being so unsettlingly quiet today. If it was a usual day, they would be hollering insults to each other as they worked together, in spite of the fact that they were still fighting with much enthusiasm.

Jane had just started to put the battle novels into numerical order when Jester, Smithy, and Rake staggered into the large room—panting and out of breath. Surprised, she raised a brow in confusion.

"Why are you fools here?" Rake, the first one to recover, answered her question.

"Certainly not to help you squires two clean this mess." The other two nodded in agreement.

"We are here to ask you if you are ready to smash Jester and Smithy in the ball game." The other two, looking appalled, protested. Jane was about to throw away her duties when she looked at Gunther—with his chest heaving and arms wrapped around the heavy container.

She closed her eyes, swallowed, and faked a smile.

"I can't participate today, sorry Rake." The three boys looked crestfallen. "But you three can play! Do not mind me." Jester and Rake cheered and they each enveloped Jane into a hug before prancing off to find a ball. Gunther grimaced and turned away to start work again. Smithy, however, stayed behind and examined her in distress.

"Are you sure Jane?" The lady squire, who was hesitant, nodded. Smithy sighed, swooped down to hug the girl, and left, a bit grudgingly—Jane noticed. As he departed the library, she groaned.

Jane could hear Jester and Rake already starting to kick the pig-skin ball and Smithy walk down the stairs, humming that horrid 'Hammering Song'. Why did Sir Theodore pick today, of _**all **_days, to give her such a grueling task?

Gunther scrutinized the girl and shook his head in pity. He set the books down and started toward the 'Battles' department; the place where Jane was standing. With his hands poised and his body in position, Gunther lunged to start tickling Jane furiously. She snorted as he dominated her, his fingers scratching at her stomach and hers clawing at them to stop. The duo slammed into another bookshelf and Gunther temporarily lost control. Grinning mischievously, Jane took advantage of the situation and started to tickle the older boy with equal zeal. He began to chortle in response and the two left the bookshelf, giggling and laughing, only to crash to the floor—Jane on top of Gunther. The world seemed to stop in motion as Jane uttered two _tiny _words.

"Oh Boy."

* * *

He was blushing and he was sure of it. I mean, who wouldn't in a situation like this? Jane (the girl he was obsessed over) was on top of him, straddling his waist, her face only inches away from his, and her hands pushing against his chest—keeping her propped up . Gunther had to admit, the position that they were in was extremely proactive. And he wasn't the only one with the red features. Jane had turned an impressive shade of scarlet herself.

His eyes left hers, breaking the eye-contact the two had and traveled down to her lips. He noticed that they were _very _pink, _and_ plump. Gunther inwardly groaned as he felt more blood rush to his face. This was not good. He swallowed and shifted his eyes back to hers, not knowing that Jane had followed his every movement.

Gunther cleared his throat. Jane, jumping from the sudden noise, snapped out of her daze and scrambled to get off the older boy; apologizing profusely. In the madness of the moment, Gunther barely registered the thought that passed through his head.

'_I wonder if she'll be mad if I kissed her.' _Gunther tore his gaze away from Jane's lips. As he pushed himself up, another thought rushed through his conscience: _I wonder what it would be like to kiss Jane Turnkey_. Her eyes were an unnatural forest green: and they were very attractive.

"Jane…" He managed to croak out. Her piercing eyes sought his stormy gray ones and he blushed even more, if that was even possible.

"Huh?" Her voice was loud, disrupting the ambiance of the scene. Suddenly, Gunther was extremely aware that Jane, in fact, was a girl. And a blossoming one at that. He swallowed once more, and let his hand lash out to grab her petite wrist. She colored vibrantly and raved, shouting whatnot here and there.

"G-Gunther!" His strong stare stopped her thrashing. His heartbeat sped up as he pulled her into his muscular chest, making them land in the same exact position as before.

"F-Forgive me." He urged his head forward and their lips met.

And it was heaven; his cold lips against her warm ones, her soft eyelashes brushing against his cheekbone, and the fire that ignited when their lips interlocked.

A million thoughts were processing through his brain, but when Jane had relaxed, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled herself closer toward him—deepening the kiss; all of them froze and disappeared, reminding him not to mess things up.

As they separated, both squires gasping for air, he noticed Jane's eyes dart to his lips, then away, and then back again.

With his signature arrogance, Gunther smirked as he questioned the already-red-but-still-going-to-blush girl.

"Do you need more Jane?"

The questioned simply flushed, rolled her eyes, and dived toward him; locking them in—yet another—kiss.

* * *

Gunther whined to Jane as they broke apart from their third kissing session. The couple sat; leaning against one of the bookshelves with the girl in the arms of the boy.

"You know Jane," She grinned as he burrowed his head into her shoulder.

"Hmmm?"

"You are always with those blundering friends of yours." She shifted so that she was comfortable in his chest.

"Your point Gunther?" He wrapped his arms around her as he bluntly explained.

"They are boys, Jane, if you do not realize it. And I am quite certain that that fool Jester and that Blacksmith are smitten with you." He scowled. "I do not like it."

Jane snorted as she realized his jealousy. She tousled his smooth black hair as she sympathized.

"Yes, yes. Of course Gunther."

"And that Dragon of yours…." She silenced him with a peck on the cheek.

Gathering himself, the squire showed that he was not finished.

"Where _is_ your over-grown lizard anyway?"

"The last time I checked, Dragon was going to pester the neighboring kingdom's cows."

The **lady** squire laughed as she rose from Gunther's embrace. She stretched out a hand and gestured to the courtyard. Following the movement with his eyes, he groaned.

"Must we?" He kissed the out-stretched hand. "Can't we just stay here and enjoy ourselves?" Jane shook her head with determination.

"We must." Taking her hand, Gunther led the way out of the library and down the marble staircase. As they reached the courtyard, he unclasped their hands and shooed her off. Frowning, Jane stared at him in incredulity.

"You are coming. I will not go if you are not co-!" She was cut off by smooth yet quick kiss that sent shivers down her spine. Gunther then, with his face flushed red, lamely fumbled through his pants pockets. After a second his hand emerged with a painted toy dragon enclosed in it. He dropped the trinket in her already open hands and she gasped.

It was beautiful.

They parted then, Jane to the courtyard, slipping the dragon in her skirt pocket, to join her friends in their ball game and Gunther to report to Sir Theodore and Sir Ivan. But before she stepped into the square, she glanced over her shoulder, stealing a look at the older squire. Gunther had his hands shoved in his pockets and had an odd spring his step that she couldn't recall seeing earlier. And if she wasn't mistaken, he was whistling.

And then she was plunged into the game, her friends yammering at her nonstop.

"Jane! How wonderful of you to join us!" Jester threw an arm around her shoulders. "It was a bit rough for Rake without you here, but he managed to pull through: a whopping seven to eight!" He nudged her. "Smithy and I are still in the lead, of course." The blacksmith sighed and shifted his attention to Jane. He smiled.

"Good to have you Jane." His eyes flared. "Now to beat your arse so bad it will not be able to brag again in this lifetime." The sole girl glanced at Rake, as if sending a telepathic message, and they both said in unison.

"You can dream."

The game ended in Jane and Rake's victory, much to Jester and Smithy's displeasure. The losing team (more specifically Jester) raved all throughout supper, complaining about unfair plays and that kind of lot. Pepper merely smiled as the court fool waved his fork in the air, bellowing out poem phrases on unjust and underhand tactics.

Jane was nearly done with her porridge when Gunther came strutting down to the kitchen.

"Good day, my fellow court servers and Jane~!" Jane hoped that her friends didn't catch the way he annunciated her name.

As he passed the table, she had almost suffocated by swallowing a spoonful of not-to-be-swallowed porridge. Gunther's eyes caught the ordeal and he smirked. But as Smithy reached out to rub Jane's back in concern, the smug smirk quickly became an irritated look of jealousy. Jane, who unfortunately saw his shifting expressions, sneered and wrapped an arm around Smithy's waist in thanks; causing Jester to splutter once again, Rake to spew his porridge across the table, Smithy to turn a bright pink, and Gunther to seethe with hatred. The latter disregarded the supper Pepper had given him and turned to stalk toward the table. Ripping Jane off from the blacksmith, Gunther wrapped his hand around her wrist and yanked her away.

"Oh my!" Pepper whispered as she dropped her ladle.

Jane's friends stared after the unlikely couple as they walked off in confusion. Then, as if someone had froze and unfrozen the court servers, they all lept into action.

Jester grabbed Smithy's shirt collar and started to roar profanities while Rake and Pepper pushed their heads together to discuss this unexpected development.

* * *

A _furious _Gunther stormed across the practice courtyard and into his dorm room in the castle (he had moved out of his father's household a couple of years ago) with a _grinning _Jane in tow. He shoved Jane into his room, stomped inside after her, and slammed the door shut in rage. Gunther crossed the floor to where the girl had fallen, his gray eyes dark with wrath.

He snarled. "What did I tell you about your _friends_?!" Faking a confused look, Jane teased the raging squire.

"What ever do you mean, Gunther?" His eye twitched.

"I am not patient." She smirked as he advanced.

"Oh?"

Bending down, he growled into her ear as he pushed up against her body.

"You. Me. Bed. Now." Jane rose from the floor, steadily walked over to his neatly made bed, and propped herself on the edge of it.

"What a _**champion**_ idea, Sir Gunther." The squire pushed up against her torso as she locked him in a passionate kiss. As the two fell onto the bed, the dragon ornament peeked its way out of Jane's skirt pocket and tumbled to the floor.

**What a champion idea indeed.**


End file.
